


raised by the longbottoms

by Clarmyr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Dumbledore, Female Harry Potter, Female Neville, Gen, WBWL, alive potters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarmyr/pseuds/Clarmyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thrown away in favor for their brother Adam potter, Holly and Ivy potter are adopted by the Longbottoms and learn the hardship of life with Ebony Longbottom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hirarihirari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirarihirari/gifts).



> my first ever actual fanfiction, I hope you like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone  
> new fanfiction here  
> Hope you like it

prologue

 

Hello people of archive this is a story about me, holly, my sister ivy and my best friend and adopted sister Ebony.

My parent don’t care about me and ivy at all only my brother and twin Adam potter ( _the-boy-who-lived_ ) and I hate them because of it.

this is a story of how I was put in the care of my godmother Alice Longbottom adopted by them and found out that my brother isn't the boy who lived.

 

This is my story


	2. running away

Chapter 1

Run, run you can do it your almost there.

I didn't care about the rock I've step on and I didn't care about the blood in my hair all I knew is that I need to get to the apparition point.

 My sister ivy is with Ebony somewhere I just hope they make is there alright. Almost there, I hear a scream in the distance _well it looks like mom found one of my prank bombs_ I thought happily.

 For those who don’t know my name is Holly I have midnight black hair that goes to my knees and startling killing curse eyes. I am very short and I have a lightning bolt scare on my forehead and one that’s on my left eye and I’m 10 years old.

 I have a sister named Ivy who has red hair and a single black lock of hair in the fringe. She has hazel eyes and is five years old.

 I have a best friend named Ebony she has brown eyes and dark brown hair she has mastered wandless magic so have me and ivy. She’s 10 years old.

 I have been forgotten all my life by my parents James and Lily Potter and I hate them because of it.

 I have a spoiled, annoying, self-entered oaf of a brother Adam (the-boy-who-lived).He has hazel eyes and red hair and is very fat. He thinks that he’s so amazing but really he’s not.

As I get closer to the apparition point I hear more screams. Ah the sweet sound of people sprouting tentacles.

Ah finally I see the apparition point and Ebony holding Ivy.

When I get there we immediately we apparition

Ten seconds after we apparition James and Remus Lupin come and then we hear the famous word from James.

"Shit” and there it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two finally complete


	3. A/N

hey

i'm rewriting this story seeing as confusing it is (to me) but i should have it up soon it.

it should be better and easier to understand and read

so i will have it up soon

Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
